Herpes is a viral disease from the herpes viridae family caused by both Herpes Simplex Virus type 1 (HSV-1) and Herpes Simplex Virus type 2 (HSV-2). An outbreak of the herpes virus leads to cold sores which can occur on the genitals, mouth and along nerve pathways.
Infection with the herpes virus is categorized into one of several distinct disorders based on the site of infection. Oral herpes, the visible symptoms of which are colloquially called cold sores or fever blisters, is an infection of the face or mouth. Oral herpes is the most common form of infection. Genital herpes, is the second most common form of herpes. Other disorders such as herpetic whitlow, herpes gladiatorum, ocular herpes, cerebral herpes infection encephalitis, Mollaret's meningitis, neonatal herpes, and possibly Bell's palsy are all caused by herpes simplex viruses.
Herpes viruses cycle between periods of active disease presenting as blisters containing infectious virus particles that last 2-21 days, followed by a remission period. Genital herpes, however, is often asymptomatic, though viral shedding may still occur. After initial infection, the viruses are transported along sensory nerves to the sensory nerve cell bodies, where they become latent and reside lifelong. Causes of recurrence are uncertain, though some potential triggers have been identified, including immunosuppressant drugs.
The previously latent virus then multiplies new virus particles in the nerve cell and these are transported along the axon of each neuron to the nerve terminals in the skin, where they are released. Over time, episodes of active disease reduce in frequency and severity.
Herpes simplex is most easily transmitted by direct contact with a lesion or the body fluid of an infected individual. Transmission may also occur through skin-to-skin contact during periods of asymptomatic shedding. Barrier protection methods are the most reliable method of preventing transmission of herpes, but they merely reduce rather than eliminate risk. Oral herpes is easily diagnosed if the patient presents with visible sores or ulcers. Early stages of orofacial herpes and genital herpes are harder to diagnose; laboratory testing is usually required.
Further, the herpes virus resides in the nerve ganglia behind the blood brain barrier in a place where the immune system and antiviral drugs cannot get to it. The opportunistic HSV virus moves from its dormant state to an active herpes outbreak when it finds that the body's immunity is compromised, making it a very difficult virus to cure. Furthermore, these viruses are known to be efficient genetic mutators and have the ability to remain hidden from the immune system for long periods of time. This means that over a period of time, the DNA of the virus changes and they become resistant to antivirals, making herpes difficult to combat with conventional medicine such as Aciclovir (ACV), Penciclovir etc.
In view of the above, the inventors of the present invention felt a need to develop a herbal composition that will combat these difficulties posed by the herpes virus and which will support the immune function within the body making it an inhospitable place for viral infections to proliferate.